Jealous of Jason
by Thee Sun
Summary: Reyna is devastated when she finds out that Piper's dating Jason, for different reasons than one might expect. Jason/Piper/Reyna Jasiper, onesided Pipeyna, femslash


**Jealous of Jason**

**Summary: Reyna is devastated when she finds out that Piper's dating Jason, for different reasons than one might expect. **

**Warnings: Unrequited feelings, femslash **

**Pairings: Jasiper, Onesided Pipeyna **

**A.N: I just needed some Jason/Piper/Reyna that wasn't either happy Jasiper and sad Reyna or happy Jeyna and sad Piper. I needed some variety. I'm fairly satisfied with this attempt. Also, some lines lifted verbatim from the Mark of Athena text, but it's the same situation, just with Reyna's POV, I thought it was appropriate. Don't sue me please, I don't take credit for the dialogue.**

* * *

Reyna tried to bury both her hopefulness and her worry as she forced her way through the crowd of Romans. Reyna saw a tall girl in an orange t-shirt. Annabeth, she concluded. Reyna took a moment to study her. She had blonde curly, blonde hair pulled into a pony tail and piercing gray eyes. The girl seemed strong and determined. She reminded Reyna a bit of her sister, Hylla, and Reyna wondered if the girl were possibly a Roman or even an Amazon. Greeks weren't supposed to be that strong. Reyna then allowed her eyes to wander to the others on Annabeth's sides. On her left was a short Latino boy with a mischievous smile. Beside him was someone she had been afraid she would never see again. Someone that for months she'd thought dead.

_Jason, _she thought. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, which sent a jolt of negative feelings through her. Honestly, she felt a bit _betrayed_. Over the orange t-shirt, though, was a purple toga. She looked away from Jason; she didn't know what to think about him at the moment. On Annabeth's right was another girl. This other girl made Reyna's heart stop, and she was sure she let a smile slip through her tough façade.

The girl was shorter than Annabeth and had the most gorgeous smile. Her white teeth seemed to shine usually with to her tanned skin. Reyna allowed herself to gaze into the girl's eyes; a mixture of brown, green and blue, blending gently into one another like a water color painting. Reyna snapped herself out of her trace and tore her eyes away from the girl.

Annabeth remained silent as did the rest of her group. Then, Reyna remembered Jason. She needed to address him.

She could feel her body stiffen as she said, "Jason Grace, my _former _colleague, I welcome you home. And your friends." Reyna stopped short as Annabeth surged towards Percy. Percy rushed towards her as well. He hugged her and then they kissed. Percy pulled away and said, "Gods, Annabeth I thought." The rest of his thought was cut short. Annabeth pulled him over her shoulder and he slammed on the pavement in front of her. Reyna could hear her fellow Romans crying out and knew that if she didn't speak up, she would have a riot on her hands. "Romans!" she shouted, "Stand down!"

Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. "If you ever leave me again," Annabeth said, her voice cracking, "I swear to all the gods."

Percy laughed and then told her, "Consider me warned." Reyna was legitimately impressed by Annabeth's strength, and she found the sight of Percy Jackson, who her camp had just elected praetor for his own strength, pinned beneath Annabeth hilarious.

Jason cleared his throat, "So yeah, it's good to be back." He flashed Reyna an apologetic smile.

"Reyna," he said, which made her smile, despite herself.

He gestured to other Greek boy, who was much shorter than Jason himself and said, "This is my friend, Leo." The boy gave an exaggerated grin and flashed them a peace sign.

Then, Jason gestured to the girl that had made Reyna's heart stop, "And this is Piper."

"Piper," Reyna thought, though she knew it was ridiculously sentimental, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"And this is Annabeth," Jason said. He paused for a moment, groping for the right wording, "She normally doesn't judo flip people."

"Are you sure you're not a Roman?" Reyna asked, "Or an Amazon." From the look on Annabeth's face, Reyna could tell that the girl was unsure of whether or not the comment had been a compliment. Annabeth who was obviously the Greek leader, held out her hand to shake Reyna's.

"Pleased to meet you," Annabeth said, "And I'm sorry, I only attack my boyfriend like that." Reyna gripped Annabeth's hand firmly, "It seems we have much to discuss. Centurions!"

* * *

The feast of friendship began without a hitch and Reyna tried her hardest not to stare at Piper. It was a more difficult task than she'd have imagined and she found herself occasionally loosing herself in Piper's multicolored eyes; imagining a happy relationship with the girl. She wanted so much to be able to talk to her, but she knew she couldn't even think about it until after the feast when all the arrangements had been made. Jason told the story of his quest with Leo and Piper; how he'd lost his memories and saved Juno at the Wolf House.

"Impossible," Octavian shouted, interrupting Jason, "That is our most sacred place! If the giants imprisoned a goddess there."

"They would have destroyed her, blamed the Greeks and started a war between the camps. Now be quiet and let Jason finish," Piper said, her voice as sweet as honey, but with a slight hesitation. She sent Jason a smile. Reyna knew that tone of voice from Circe's island. Piper was charmspeaking them; that would explain the incredible beauty. The girl was a daughter of Venus. Reyna suddenly wasn't so sure that she could trust the girl, but she still couldn't look away, even when the girl exchanged an intimate look with Jason. Then it finally clicked; the two were a couple. Reyna's throat burned. She felt an odd mixture of betrayal, disappointment, stupidity, and jealousy. She hoped that it didn't show on her face.

Back to the subject of Piper's charmspeak: Reyna could sense a sort of hesitation in Piper's voice when she used it. The girl didn't seem to actually like wielding that sort of power, and though it was comforting to Reyna to know that, it didn't excuse the fact that she couldn't trust either her crush or her former best friend.

* * *

"The whole thing reeks of treachery," Octavian grumbled, "That ship is not a vessel of peace."

"Come aboard, man," Leo said with his goofy grin, "I'll give you a tour. You can steer the boat, and if you're good, I'll even give you a little captain's hat to wear."

Octavian was steaming, "How dare you."

"It's a good idea," Reyna said, "Go with him. See the ship. We will have a senate meeting in an hour."

"But," Octavian started. Reyna gave him her best, _don't argue with me, _look, and his protest died before it ever left his lips.

"Back soon," Leo promised, "This will be epic." Piper rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and Jason gave a hearty laugh. Piper sent him a loving glance. Their easy relationship made Reyna's heart hurt. She felt stupid for her moments of folly earlier that day, imagining a relationship with the gorgeous girl. But the worst part was that she barely recognized Jason; the fact that she completely lost her best friend was soul shattering.

"Uh, Reyna," Jason started, "if you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome before."

"Of course," she gritted out. Percy took Annabeth's hand, "Yeah, me too. I'd like to show Annabeth."

"No," Reyna said. She needed to discuss things with the leader of the Greeks. No one else would do. Jason had changed. Piper had charmspoken them. Leo didn't seem like he would be the sort of person that they'd trust with important information. No, she needed to talk with Annabeth; even if she had to pry her away from Percy Jackson.

"Sorry?" Percy asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'd like a few words with Annabeth," Reyna ordered, "Alone, if you don't mind, fellow praetor." Annabeth seemed reluctant to leave with the praetor, but took a step towards her.

"Come daughter of Minerva," Reyna said, "Walk with me."

* * *

**A valiant effort was put forth. I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
